


dixon ramble

by jovialmaverick



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: baby teen daryl being an angry nerd, merle being a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 16:13:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2587790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jovialmaverick/pseuds/jovialmaverick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>merles about to leave and daryl aint havin it. it strays a little from canon but not too badly. a tiny writing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dixon ramble

    "Quit it with that sissy shit," Merle's voice was low as he shoved the younger Dixon away from himself, finding him too close for comfort.

    "Why don't you make me, asshole? Try being an actual brother for once, maybe." Daryl's voice was dripping venom as remnants of a scowl stayed present on his face. 

Merle paused to chuckle, the quiet sound making Daryl flinch. That only invoked further laughter. 

    "A better brother? What, like carin' for you when you're sick? Talkin' dad from of beatin' the shit out of you? Takin' both of our parents' places? Like that?" His eyes narrowed as he spoke, stepping closer to Daryl at the last question. The younger's cold expression fell and was replaced with silent guilt as he looked up at Merle. 

    "How about when you was a kid and I'd check under your bed for monsters? What about then?" What scared Daryl most was how quiet Merle's voice was when he was arguing with him. He didn't raise it when he was angry like their father did. You never knew when he would blow up. 

    "I brought you up, little brother. And here you are with the _nerve_ to call me a bad sibling." The laughter that followed was sardonic and snide. Daryl felt anger boiling in his chest again. 

    "Yeah. Because you're gonna leave me here with dad. You're gonna let him beat on me." His voice was louder this time, his fists clenched at his sides. 

    "I can't be your guardian angel forever. I'm 25 damn years old and I finally have enough cash to get my own place. You can't make me stay." He let the words sink in as he watched Daryl's eyes redden. 

    "Fuck you." Was all he responded with before storming off, leaving Merle standing there with a hardened expression on his face. 

When he was finally alone, he sighed, running his hands down his face. He felt conflicted. Merle knew he couldn't stay. He didn't want to, even if it meant things being harder on Daryl. The kid needed to learn how to fend for himself. It wasn't long before he was stuffing everything he needed into two bags, clothing in one and belongings in another. He was out the door before Daryl could even race down the steps.


End file.
